


La Fleur et le Cacatoes.

by doggs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggs/pseuds/doggs
Summary: Cette fic est totalement sérieuse. J'ai pas eu le temps de me relire par contre désolée.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samifer/gifts).



> Pour toi mon précieux ami Samichou des Enfers Chauds, je t'offre cette humble fic écrite en une heure et même pas relue. Je t'apprécie grandement, bise, Jean-Claude.

La lumière tamisée du restaurant et son ambiance feutrée avait quelque chose d'un peu forcé, d'artificiel, dans la suite logique de l'hôtel dont il dépendait, mais il n'en ressortait pas moins un calme et un sérieux qui apaisait l'âme tourmentée de Lysandre de Lys. Il se dirigeait vers le bar, son regard perçant analysant les quelques personnes perchées sur les hauts tabourets comme de sombres oiseaux de proie au repos ; tous des rapaces, à n'en pas douter, les plus vicieuses races que le destin avait injustement doté des talents nécessaires pour s'élever au dépend des autres par les méthodes les plus brutales. Lysandre aurait aimé pouvoir croire qu'il n'en faisait pas partie, que ses ailes l'avaient fait atteindre des sommets bien plus valeureux que toutes cette racaille sans foi ni loi, avide de pouvoir à en perdre leur vergogne - mais, dernièrement, s'en convaincre se révélait de plus en plus ardu.

Il prit place à son tour, ses mouvements un peu raides, et fit un signe au serveur pour commander le breuvage le plus cher de la carte - dont il ne remarqua même pas cette spécificité - et, alors qu'il le finissait à courtes gorgées, une voix s'éleva à sa droite :

"Vous avez le visage de quelqu'un qui noie ses soucis dans l'alcool."

Il tourna la tête lentement, ses yeux se plissant à cette remarque pour le moins désobligeante, malgré le ton nonchalant avec lequel elle lui avait été adressée. Il reprit une gorgée de son verre en plissant encore un peu plus les yeux, jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu assis un peu plus loin soit encore plus difficile à dévisager que dans la pénombre déjà peu aidante.

"Et vous la politesse d'un homme déjà ivre," siffla-t-il. "Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a inspiré à m'adresser la parole ?"

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage du grossier individu, et il raccourcit la distance qui les séparait en passant d'un tabouret à l'autre.

"Vous êtes Lysandre de Lys n'est ce pas ? claironna-t-il en passant son bras autours des larges épaules du très justement nommé. Je suis Hizashi Yamada. J'adore ce que vous faîtes.

\- Ravi, répondit sèchement Lysandre, d'un ton qui ne laissait pas entendre grand chose de son ravissement. Et quelles activités pratiquez vous pour être si inspirés par les miennes ?

\- Je suis traitre."

Ce fut au tour de Lysandre de sourire largement. Voilà par où tout ceci aurait dû commencer. Il plongea son regard glacial dans les yeux verts de Yamada Hizashi, y percevant soudain un éclat beaucoup plus plaisant, tel le reflet d'un miroir dans lequel il pouvait contempler l'étendue étourdissante de ses propres péchés. Il se pencha en avant et susurra :

"Oh vraiment ? Quelle bonne nouvelle. J'adore la trahison et la traitrise.

\- Vous êtes un homme raffiné, je l'ai deviné à la seule vue de votre abondante pilosité faciale," affirma Yamada en hochant la tête.

Lysandre ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de cet étonnant personnage au goût si sûr. Même sa ridicule petite moustache laide avait quelque chose d'attirant à présent.

"Bon, trancha soudain Mic en se levant. Montons dans ma chambre.

\- J'allais le suggérer, répliqua Lysandre en l'imitant. J'ai justement un nouveau jeu de cartes, et jouer à la belote me démange terriblement."

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, ainsi qu'un gros clin d’œil. Dans le fond, le barman secouait lentement la tête avec désarrois.

  
*

"Dit que tu aimes le fouet, petite catin !" aboya Mic en abattant le martinet sur la croupe cramoisie de Lysandre.

Le claquement du cuir contre son fessier ferme ne raisonna pas assez fort pour couvrir les gémissements aigus de Lysandre, qui couina comme une petite truie à sa première visite chez le vétérinaire :

"Oh oui, j'adore le fouet ! J'adore la douleur et la souffrance !"

Yamada lui administra quelque coups en récompense pour son admirable honnêteté, puis le fit se retourner sur le dos pour placer son zizi entre ses moubes saillants et velus, un peu à la manière d'un hot-dog. 

"Ah, oui, parfait, félicita Lysandre. J'adore être sali et souillé.

\- Lysandre de Lys, vos pléonasmes commencent à me lourder," grogna Mic avec une grimace.

Lysandre eut donc le bon goût de la boucler le temps que son coup d'un soir ne finisse de se dégorger le poireau un peu partout là où ce fut possible, mais ne put retenir un cri extatique alors que lui-même atteignait l'orgasme sans même être touché car, oui, au fond, il était un être sensible :

"Ah, monsieur Yamada ! J'adore votre semence et votre sp-..."

La main de Yamada s'abattit sur sa bouche pour le faire taire juste à temps.

"La prochaine fois je vous bâillonne," soupira-t-il.

Il se redressa pour aller se faire un brin de toilette, bien que n'ayant pas celui en ayant le plus besoin, et quand il revint, Lysandre s'était roulé en boule comme un gros chat nu et ronflait comme un bien-heureux.

Yamada s'alluma une cigarette avec mauvaise humeur. C'était pas demain la veille qu'il se taperait quelqu'un qui ne dormait pas trente secondes après avoir tiré sa crampe, visiblement.

  
*

Augustine Sycamore marchait d'un bon pas dans la rue quand il trébucha sur un gros sac de couchage jaune. Il tenta de se rattraper mais sans succès, et se croûta comme un piano sur le trottoir, s'affalant sur ses courses qui, pas de chance, ne comportaient que des œufs.  
Il se redressa en jurant comme un charretier, hurlant comme un putois sur le pauvre homme qui l'avait fait choir de manière si disgracieuse :

"Sale cloche de mes couilles, va donc trouver un travail au lieu de ruiner ta vie, 'culé va !"

Et sur ce, il s'en alla, ne se doutant pas qu'il aurait peut-être pu faire la rencontre d'un compagnon de boisson, car comme lui, Aizawa Shouta aurait volontiers ingurgité six pichets de bières pour mettre du baume à son petit cœur de cocu.

 


End file.
